


A Loving Family

by CattyRoggers19



Series: Janto One-shots [16]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Child Loss, Domestic Fluff, M/M, past pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattyRoggers19/pseuds/CattyRoggers19
Summary: Jack and Ianto discuss what their future together will look like.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Janto One-shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792978
Kudos: 6





	A Loving Family

Both of them wound up at Ianto’s flat around nine pm which was unusually early, but they needed some time together; they had hardly had any in the last three weeks because of unscheduled rift activity. Tonight, Owen and Tosh had agreed to watch the rift and would only be calling them in if it was urgent. So tonight, for one night there was going to be no work, not aliens, just Jack and Ianto enjoying each other’s company.  
‘Jack.’  
‘Yan.’  
Ianto just stands in place and twiddles his thumbs before speaking again. ‘I wanted to talk to you about something but if you don’t want to talk about it then it’s fine.’  
Jack turns around and now has a concerned look on his face. ‘Ianto are you okay? You're starting to scare me.’  
Ianto looked straight into Jack’s eyes, breathed deep and spoke. ‘I have two questions for you that I need you to answer honestly and whatever your answer is it is fine, but I just need to know.’  
‘Seriously Ianto it can’t be that bad. Last time I checked you aren’t dying so it can’t be that bad. Please tell me it is nothing bad.’ Ianto could sense the tension in Jack's voice.  
‘I’m fine. Just come and sit down on the sofa with me for a minute.’ Ianto says as he leads Jack by the hand to the sofa. He didn’t really know why he did this because Jack knew where the sofa was; he was at Ianto’s flat enough to know where everything is. ‘You have to answer me honestly though.’  
‘Yan please just tell me.’ Jack pleaded.  
‘Do you want to move in here? I mean you practically live here anyway so why don’t we just make it official?’  
‘Yes, Ianto I would love to. That sounds great. My bunker is just too small for both of us and our games.’ Ianto stands up to leave the sofa. ‘Ianto, you said you had two questions for me.’  
‘It doesn’t matter.’ Ianto mumbles whilst staring at his feet. Jack grabs hold of Ianto’s hand dragging him back to the sofa and not allowing him to leave.  
‘Ianto you wanted to tell me something, so it does matter, and it is important because you are important to me.’  
‘Just promise me that you won’t hate me if I ask you.’ Ianto says, still unable to look Jack in the eye.  
‘Ianto.’ Jack places his hand under Ianto’s chin so Ianto can look directly at Jack. ‘Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you.’  
‘It was a question about us and our future.’ Jack nods to indicate that he is listening to Ianto. Ianto then drops his head to the floor again and starts to twiddle with his thumbs. ‘Do you... Would you consider... I mean if you want... If you felt it was the right time... If we both agreed...’ Ianto took a deep breath. ‘Having children?’  
‘Are you asking me if I want to have children with you?’  
‘Yes.’ Ianto says, still avoiding Jack's gaze.  
‘Look me in the eye and ask me again.’ Jack says with compassion.  
Ianto looks directly into Jack's eyes. ‘Do you, Captain Jack Harkness, want to have children with me?’  
‘Yes, Ianto I would love to.’  
Ianto looks but happy and surprised. ‘Really? I just thought that-’  
‘Ianto you know me very well, but you don’t know everything.’ Jack says intertwining his fingers with Ianto’s. But he knows there is still more that Ianto wants to say.  
‘So now you have agreed I guess we need to talk about the... logistics. I know you have made jokes, but I didn’t know if there was any truth in them.’  
‘What do you mean?’ Jack says with a quizzical expression.  
‘You once make a joke about tasting the contraceptives in the rain and how you aren’t doing that ever again. I... I was listening to the comms, but I never knew if you were joking or not.’  
‘No... I wasn’t kidding. I have the ability to become pregnant.’  
‘But you don’t want to do that again.’ Ianto interjected before Jack could finish.  
‘I wasn’t with you when I said that.’ Jack says looking at Ianto with a genuine smile.  
‘So... you would?’ Ianto says wanting to know but not wanting to push the subject.  
‘Last time was just difficult for me I was young and stupid and... she... never made it.... and I... almost died. It was before I was immortal. Before I joined the time agency. Before I met you.’ A single tear trickled down Jack’s face. It has been a long time since he had thought of her. He almost felt ashamed that he didn’t think about her every day.  
‘I’m sorry Jack I didn’t mean to. You don’t have to.’ Ianto says whilst wiping the tear from his lover's face.  
‘I want to if you are happy for me to.’ Jack says finally ready to admit that he wanted to do this even if he might have been for the wrong reasons.  
‘Of course. As long as you want it. Anything you want I want Jack.’  
‘Rose was only alive for a few minutes, but they were some of the best of my life. I wasn’t doing that again, but it wasn’t right with other people they didn’t understand.’  
‘Rose is a pretty name. We could use that as a middle name. That’s what I’ve always wanted to do with my kids, so their middle names remind them of where they have come from.’ Ianto said. ‘My sister did that with her kids. It could be a new family tradition.’  
‘That sounds sweet. But Ianto I don’t know if I can get pregnant now. I took some birth control after that and it is supposed to be permanent but reversible. I don’t think I can make the reversing agent. But it might have worn off I mean; most people don’t live for as long as I have.’  
‘If you can’t then there are always other options. There is no pressure if you don’t want to then it’s fine. I’m being serious.’  
‘As self-centred as it sounds. One day... I will... lose you. But if we have children... Our children then a part of you will live on.’  
‘Jack, a part of me will always live on because part of me lives in your heart and that is never ever going to change no matter what happens.’ Ianto says as he places a hand over Jack’s heart.  
‘Thanks.’  
‘If it doesn’t work then we can always adopt.’  
‘We could but it wouldn't be the same. I want to try though.’ They just sat there in silence, tears streaking their faces, until Jack broke it. ‘Are you serious about the middle names thing?’  
‘Yes of course I am.’  
‘I think it sounds really nice.’ Jack says. The idea of having family traditions really appeals to Jack. Maybe this is his opportunity to have a true family at last.  
‘Could you think of any we could use?’  
‘Well yes but have you got any ideas?’ Jack says he wants to hear Ianto’s before he says his own. Maybe he will learn more about Ianto’s family.  
‘I have a couple of ideas. How about.... Estelle... and... Steven.’  
Jack is struck with just how lucky he is to have the welsh man in his life. ‘Ianto... you don’t have to do that.’  
‘Both of those people have shaped your lives so much and I know how much you loved them. Our children should know about them.’  
‘I was thinking of Paul. After your Tad.’ Jack says as he looks at the shocked expression on his boyfriend’s face.  
It takes Ianto a few seconds before he can actually string a sentence together enough to say anything. He hugs Jack. ‘Really?’  
‘Yes, I know your relationship wasn’t always easy, but I knew that this would be something you probably wanted to do.’  
‘What about first names?’ Ianto enquiries.  
‘I think they should be unique to show that although our children share middle names with important people, they are still unique individuals.’  
‘What about Savannah?’ They say in unison. Then they both begin to giggle. It’s strange neither one of them giggled before they met each other.  
‘I think that might be a definite.’ Jack says.  
‘Why don't we have them, so they all start with the same letter. If we both like Savannah, then all the others can start with S as well.’  
‘The others? What are you trying to do? Build a rugby team? You welsh and your rugby.’ Jack says with an amused expression.  
‘No. I just thought we might have more than one but if you don’t want to then it’s fine.’  
‘I want more than one just not sure how many I want. What about Sebastian?’  
Ianto nods his agreement before opening his mouth. ‘So, we have Savannah Estelle Rose Harkness-Jones and Sebastian Steven Paul Harkness-Jones. I thought we could hyphenate the surnames I mean I know we aren’t married but -’  
‘Why?’ Jack says with a mischievous glint in his eye.  
‘Why what?’ Ianto says clearly not on the same thought track as Jack.  
‘Marry me?’ Jack says in one of the sincerest tones known throughout the galaxy.  
Ianto burst out laughing. ‘Great joke Jack.’  
Jack now takes on a more serious tone. ‘I’m not joking.’ Ianto’s laughter stops.  
Ianto has to stop for a minute to actually compose a sentence. ‘I.... But you... I thought...You... said you didn’t want to get married again.’  
‘Ianto, I said a lot of things before I met you. I said I was never getting close to any human being now we are living together and planning baby names. I think we are already there. So why not. In or the penny in for the pound.’  
‘Yes, A million times over I would marry you!’  
‘Let’s celebrate!’  
‘How?’ Ianto says clearly knowing what Jack is implying  
‘Well, you know if we are trying then... why don’t we just start now.’ Jack says as he pulls Ianto by the tie into the bedroom and slams the door shut.


End file.
